Those Three Little Words
by MUNRO.S.CHAMBERS4EVER
Summary: Three little words could mean the world to you. Three little words could change your life forever.  Usually three little words were a good thing but in this case these three little words stopped his world.
1. He kissed me and I kissed him back

Ok well before you begin I would like you all to know that this is my FIRST story EVER so I would love for your feedback weather its good or bad! =) Oh and also I am a MAJOR Eclare fan and I am like OBSESSED with Munro Chambers...Ok well that's all so I hope u enjoy my story!

Oh and I do NOT own Degrassi in any way

No one's POV-

* * *

><p>Three little words could mean the world to you. Three little words could change your life forever. Usually three little words were a good thing but in this case these three little words stopped his world. They broke his heart into a million pieces and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought he would ever see the day where he heard Clare, the love of his life, say "Fitz kissed me...and I kissed him back..."<p>

Eli was silent for a while and Clare was on the edge of her seat just waiting for his response. Finally after taking in what she told him, Eli finally spoke up.

Eli's POV-

"You…_you_ kissed _him_!" I yelled

"No I didn't! He kissed me, Eli. _He_ kissed _me_!" She defended

"But you kissed him back! W-why would you do that?" I wondered what I could have done that was so terribly wrong to make Clare do something like this to me.

Clare looked around the room until her crystal blue sparkling eyes meet my emerald greens. For the first time since she told me, I was looking straight at her.

Clare's Prov-

I didn't know what to say to his question. I didn't want to tell him that Fitz has been coming around my house lately. I didn't want to tell him that Fitz has been cyber stalking me in the middle of the night. But most of all I don't want to tell him Fitz threatened me life and Eli's life if I wouldn't break up with Eli. I'm scared that if Eli finds out he's going to do something stupid and he's going to get himself hurt. I'm just scared for my life but also for Eli's.

I suddenly answered his question with the only answer I could say. "I don't know..."

Eli dropped his head to the ground and just stared at the floor. I thought I saw tears go down his check but he wiped his face before I could know for sure.

I **HATE **lying to Eli but I know this is was I have to do. After this I won't have to worry about Eli's life being in danger anymore. But one thing I'm worried about at that moment is the pain I was about to face when I heard the next three words that came out of his mouth...

* * *

><p>So...did u like it! I hope u did =) I know its short but its my first story and I promise the next chapter will be way longer!<p>

So review if u liked it and if I get at least 5 reviews then I'll update the next chapter!


	2. What Have I done?

Okay so I just realized I forgot to tell you that Julia is not dead in this story. She also does not know Eli or Clare...yet

Also thank you for all the reviews, they really meant a lot to me because it is my first story so again thank you and thanks for reading my story =)

I do NOT own Degrassi in anyway

* * *

><p>Eli's POV-<p>

I opened my mouth waiting for the words I was about to say come out but all I could hear was silence.

After a couple seconds I got myself together to say what I had to say.

"I don't need this...its o-over Clare."

The moment I said those words my heart broke more then I could handle. I honestly thought I couldn't take any more pain but I guess I was wrong.

Clare's POV-

My heart dropped straight to my stomach. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Even though I knew this was coming I was still in shock. I didn't know what to say anymore and neither did he. After a couple minutes of silence he spoke up.

"Get out" he whispered

I just sat there, motionless. I didn't want to move but I knew if I didn't things would get worse.

"GET OUT" he yelled

I didn't say a word. I stood up and made my way to the door with him following close behind me. Before I opened the door, I turned around to face him and said my true feelings for the last time.

"I still love you, Eli. Don't** EVER** forget that." With that I turned around and opened the door. While walking out of the house I suddenly hear his voice. "If you love me, you wouldn't have kissed him back." With that he slammed the door. At the very moment I could feel tears slide down my checks. "What have I done?" I thought to myself.

***LATER THAT DAY***

I was walking to my house, still crying, when it started to rain. "Great" I said out loud. After a couple minutes it started to pour. I couldn't tell if I was still crying but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was the relationship I just ruined with Eli.

Eli's POV-

I can't believe she would do this to me. After everything we have been through together. I couldn't take it anymore. I have been in this house for hours and I NEED to get out. So I called the only person I could. The only person I WANTED to call. Adam.

After three rings he picked up.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Nothing" I said coldly

"Something" He responded "You seem angry. You ok?"

"Oh just peachy" I said sarcastically

"Do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you?"

"No" I almost yelled. "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe go to _The Dot_?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 15 minutes" He answered

"Ok see you then" I hung up and got ready to go. I had on black skinny jeans and a Dead Hand t-shirt on. I made my way to Morty and drove to _The Dot_.

I finally arrived at _The Dot_. I made my way inside but saw no sign of Adam so I decided to find a seat and wait for him. I looked around until I found an empty table. I started to walk over to the table. As I was walking my mind drifted to one person and one person only...Clare. I didn't realize I bumped into someone until I suddenly heard "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I looked down and that's when I saw a girl about my age, maybe a little younger, sitting on the ground. Her head was faced towards the floor so I couldn't see what she looked like very well.

"I'm sorry" I muttered. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." When she heard my voice she finally lifter her head up and looked straight at me. The minute I saw her all I could think was "WOW". She was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Clare of course by still beautiful. I realized I was staring so I decided I would introduce myself. "Once again I am really sorry...I'm Eli by the way" I said. She blinked a couple of times before answering. "It's fine, really...I'm Julia. It's nice to meet you Eli." I started to smile and she started to smile back. For once I wasn't thinking about Clare.

* * *

><p>So...was it better then the last chapter? I hope so! I hope u keep reviewing because I have a lot of stuff planned for this story and I can't wait to share it with you!<p>

Thanks =)


End file.
